Matespritship Last Forever
by ShadowHunterGirl1100
Summary: Terezi Pyrope never believed in matespritship, but when her relationship with Karkat Vantas started to lead that way she started to believe. There are a couple other ship in here but it is mainly on karezi
1. Chapter 1

_***I took a shot at shipping my OTP, I may not get things right because this is my first time writing anything for HomeStuck. Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the characters belong to Andrew Hussie. Please R&R.***_

Terezi Pyrope never believed in matespritship untill she found out her relationship with Karkat Vantas had started to lead to that. She had been in a pale relationship with karkat for a while, she started to notice that her feelings for him were getting stronger everytime the met. She was afraid to tell him about her true feelings worried that it'd ruin the relationship they've already created, but she had started to really love him and she wasn't sure if she could keep her feelings to herself much longer. She was currently on her way to school with her friends Kanaya Maryam and Nepeta Lejion, they were the only ones who know about her feelings for karkat and they'd sworn not to tell anyone about it.

"When are you going to tell him rezi, the longer you hold it inside the higher the chance of it being to late gets." Kanaya said bringing terezi out of her inner debate.

"I don't know kan, there's also the chance that telling him can ruin everything, what if he doesn't feel the same. I'd have to live through the pain of rejection and also the fact that hell never look at me the same." Terezi clentched her hands into fist just imagining the possiblity of everything going south.

"You atlease have to try, you'll regret it if you don't."Nepeta added.

"Its a catch twenty-two I'll regret if I don't and I'll regret it if I do and it ruins everything, I really don't know what to do. Maybe I'll wait to see if he starts to feel the same way." Terezi told her friends mentaly praying that they'd give up the subject and talk about somthing other that her quadrents.

"Whatever terezi, talking about Mr. Loverboy here he comes now." Terezi looked up to see karkat walking down the aisle of the bus toward her empty seat as usual. She smile up at him as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey."Karkat peck terezi quickly on the lips as the bus began to move again.

"Ok gross you two get a room, like seriously some things stay in the bedroom."Kanaya exagerated, she did the every time she saw karkat and terezi show any affection towards each other.

"Oh jees kanaya, get a life."Terezi poked back at her, after that they fell into an akward silance for the rest of the bus ride. When they arived at school they joined their group.

"Morning Terezi, are you ready for today's history test?" Feferi Peixes asked her, she was the most respected troll in their little group, reason is because her blood color is the highest on the hemospectrom in their little group

"I have to be, if I don't pass this test I'm going to get grounded for like a week."Feferi rolled her eyes. "What I'm not being dramatic this time, I am being completely honest when i say that if I get lower than a C my lusus is going to ground me for a week."

"Ok, Ok I believe you, your not the first troll who's lusus threatened that. Poor sollux's lusus threatend to ground him for two weeks."Aradia, sollux's matesprit, added Sollux Captor was a little computer geek; He knows alot about things. Aradia Megido was a medium, ever since she was little she was able to hear the voices of the dead and as years passed it seemed to get stronger. Everything with sollux was doubled even his horns, Everyone thinks it has something to do with his sign; But No one knows for sure he never told anyone.

"Sollux has nothing to worry about though because he is like the smartest troll I've met, the one person we have to worry about is gamzee. I doubt he has scored anything higher than a D-." Eridan said as he walked up with sollux, everyone was surprised that the two weren't in a heated argument over something stupid. Gamzee Makara was their little druggie friend, he didn't actually use human drugs he ate sopor slime; And trust me that shit messes with your brain. Eridan Ampora was the only person in the group that had gayish tendencies, though he wasn't really gay seeing as he was with feferi.

"Yeah if gamzee flunks again he might flunk out of history all together, with him not having a lusus and growing up on his own is really taking a toll on his behavior." Vriska added as she walked up to the group. Vriska was one of their friends who had bad temper issues, she also had eight eyes, but thats not unnatural in the group everyone had somthing different about them and they wer all proud of it.

Terezi was completely blind, but she is able to taste works and colors and smell emotions. Eridan and feferi were seadwellers they both had gills to prove it. Equius Zahhak, nepeta's morail was unusually strong. Nepeta had a fetish with ships and acted as though she was a feline most of the time. Karkat, has the worst temper out of every one in the group. Sollux's eyes were different, one was blue the other red; He also has the power to control things with his mind. Kanaya is obsessed with fasion, there was never a dull outfit on her. Aradia had depression big time, it always took something really funny to even make her crack a smile. Gamzee was obsessed with clowns and he was also the only dark troll in their group. Tavrous Nitram was paralyzed from the waist down and there for was in a wheel-chair, he also was really shy and always nervous.

"Yo sis, you ok." Terezi could tell that every one was looking at her.

"Yeah I'm find. Why?"Terezi said noticing that the group was now complete.

"You kind of spaced out there for a minute, I've been calling your name and you wouldn't answer."Karkat said wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh, I was just thinking sorry. I'm fine."Every one nodded and went back to what they were doing. She turned around to hug karkat back loving the smell of him, she felt karkat kiss the top of her head as the bell rung.

"See you next period." karkat said as eridan and sollux dragged him away to their first period, she followed feferi and kanaya to their history class. It seemed like forever before the bell rung at the end of the period, terezi breezed through the test like normal trying her hardest to stay focuse and ignore all the smells in the room.

Everyone was shocked when she entered her classes with her cane, no one believed that a blind girl could do ordinary school work when she could see the problems. The teachers was equally surprised when she started to past test. But with spring break next week everyone was excited and terezi could smell the excitment and it was hard to concentrate with all the exciting smells.

She walked out of the class room and headed to her second period math class, she wasn't particually good at math but sollux tutored her and she was now passing with flying colors. She met up with karkat just outside the class room as usually, they did this every day ever since they got together.

"How was your test? Do you know if you passed?"Karkat askes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm pretty sure I passed it was really easy this time, we won't know our scores though till tomorrow." He nodded as he stood there loving the feeling of her in his arms. Anyone on the outside could tell the both truely loved each other, but neither of them knew the others feelings for them.

"Well thats good if it was easy then I do believe you passed." She nodded against his chest, they stood there for a little while till the bell rung and the had to go inside. Terezi took her normal seat by karkat, behind her was gamzee and infront of her was vriska. She had at lease one friend in every class. Half way through class gamzee had stood up and walked to the door, on the way there he ended up tripping over one of the desk and when he landed he honked. Every one in the class busted up laughing at him and all he did was get back up and walk out of the class room.

"He must be sobering up, thats why he left he needs another pie."Terezi sighed gamzee was never more dangerous then when he sobered up. The group always did everything they could to make sure he has acsess to sopor slime. The rest of the class past in the blink of an eye. Gamzee never returned and only terezi, karkat, and vriska knew why. They met up with the rest of the group at lunch and sat at their normal table in the corner.

"Tav, stop wheeling over my back-pack!"

"Well move your back-pack and I won't run over it."

"Why don't you wheel somewhere esle"Tavrous and vriska were in it again as usual there is never a day that they arn't fighting. Everyone knows that tavrous is vriska's kismes, there is no doubt about it if you look at them. Terezi felt a pair of arms go around her, she looked up to see karkat smiling down at her. He gave her a quick kiss before sitting down next to her.

"Ok so I was thinking about having all of you guys over at my hive for a 'Sleepover' yes guys your invited."Kanaya announced once everyone was present.

"When?" Nepeta asked. Everyone had their attention on kanaya now.

"How about friday right after school?"Everyone mummered their agreement as the ate.

"What about you lusus kan?"Nepeta asked.

"Oh She still hasn't hatched so she'll never know."Kanaya said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm in."Terezi said after a minute of akward silance.

"Me too." Vriska and tavrous added.

"Yeah motherfucker I'm all up in joining your little party."Gamzee said with a huge dumb grin on his face.

"I purrhapse can make an exception to leave my cave for you kanaya."Nepeta purred.

"Well, glub, I'll join to. And I'll drag eridan along too."Feferi said giving eridan a look telling him that he better not fight her on it.

"Fine I'll come too."Eridan said reluctanly.

"If rezi is going then so am I."Karkat said smiling at terezi.

"thure, I'll come."Sollux lisped.

"If sol goes I go" Added aradia.

" I'll stay home, these lood act arn't ment for me."Equius said frowning at everone. They all looked at him, some mad others sad; Nepeta looked really hurt at his comment.

"Equius, purrlease come it will be lots of fun."Nepeta asked giving him her usual kitten look.

"I'm sorry nepeta, but I am quiet busy this weekend."Nepeta put her hands on her hips.

"Doing what, trying to shoot another arrow, equius leave it alone. You are simply to strong to do it, come and have fun with the rest of us purrlease. Even karkitty is going, and you know he never goes to these types of things."Equius looked at her for a while.

"He is going because terezi, So that comment has no effect."Everyone could see the hurt feeling cross her eyes.

"What about me equius you won't go with me?"Nepeta said harshly.

"Nepeta you know, we are just morails. Karkat and terezi are matesprits, that is a completely different quadrent."Nepeta now had tears in her eyes and before anyone could stop her she ran out of the cafeteria.

"Oh now you've done it equius, it's going to take hours to get her of a tree. Be more considerate next time you know how sensitive she is."Terezi said as she got up and chased after nepeta.

"Jees equius can you be more oblivious to the girl."Vriska added following terezi and nepeta.

"You really know how to woo them eqi."Eridan added as he and sol followed the other, karkat just gave him a look as he walked out. Tavrous didn't even look at him as he wheeled out.

"Damn man, thats like the fourth motherfuckin time this week that you've all up and hurt her, you need to chill make and open your motherfuckin eyes and she that our kitty friend is red for you."Gamzee said glaring at equius as he walked out.

"Did I do something wrong?"Equius said looking totally and utterly baffled.

"Dude you just palezoned nepeta in front of the whole school, yes you did something wrong, the fact that you don't notice is completely ridiculous and quiet stupid to add." Kanaya said as she followed aradia and sollux out.

"Lets hope that you can fix this once we get settled that is if you figure out where the hell you went wrong."Feferi added as she exited with the rest of her group. Equius just stared at the door his friends went out of thinking of what possibly he had said to make nepeta so up set. Then he relised that nepeta was red for him and he said they were just morails, wow how was he going to make things up to nepeta after this.

_***I hope you enjoyed it, I can't promise to upload every week but I'll try to keep it updated as much as possible. Thanks and once again I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Andrew Hussie Creator Of HomeStuck.***_


	2. Chapter 2

_** *I'm so sorry that it has been forever since I last updated, I don't remember what quiet happened but I do know that after a while I totally forgot about this story. But I am back and I will hopefully update a lot me sooner. Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters in homestuck they all belong to the fabulous and talented Andrew Hussie. Please please please Read&Review so I know that you either like this or hate it.* **_

Nepeta climbed up a tree that she thought was far enough away from the school and sat there and cried. She thought that he felt the same way about her, but apparently she was greatly mistaken; now she's made a fool of herself in front of the entire school. Pretty soon she heard the exact sound she was dreading, footsteps following her. Hopefully if she stayed quiet they wouldn't notice here up in this tree. Soon terezi came into view and was looking up; I guess she kind of knew that NEP would be hiding up in the trees. She stopped at the base of the tree and waited for the others to catch up, once everyone got there ter spoke.

"Nepeta come down please. Can't we talk about this rationally?" Nepeta shook her head, she was determined that she was not going to return to that school ever again, not after that outburst. She just knew that back at the cafeteria she would be the laughing stalk of the school.

"Tz is right NEP; besides remember what happen the last time you were in a tree?" Karkat replied. She did remember the last time she had climbed a tree, the branch broke underneath her luckily she wasn't high off the ground and only managed to break an arm. But this was different she was higher and on a brand two times her size.

"That doesn't matter karkitty this branch is thicker, so I'm ok. I am not coming down." Nepeta struggled to say through tears. She know that equius probably though she was a complete fool for thinking the for more than morails.

"Nepeta, maybe he does feel the same he was just didn't know you did. Maybe instead of running out of the café you should have stayed and explained to him, that you are ready to take your guy's relationship to the next level." Feferi said softly.

"No he clearly does not feel the same way; he said we were only morails. He knows I feel red for him I've told him." Nepeta shouted back. Everyone was quiet a minute thinking, they all know that equius was red for NEP too but they aren't sure what really happened.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be matesprites because he doesn't want to ruin your guy's 'Friendship', why don't you try talking to him. Don't just assume something." Aradia added. Nepeta guessed that they were all right so she climbed back down the tree and everyone hugged her glad she was ok.

"I guess you're all right, I will try to talk to him, I just hope I won't make a fool of myself again." Terezi and Feferi placed their hands on each of her shoulders and guided her back to the cafeteria. By the time they all got there it was almost the end of school. So they all waited till school ended then went their separate ways.

Terezi and Karkat went to karkat's house like they normally do every Monday, Nepeta went home alone and so did equius. Eridan, Feferi, Sollux, and Aradia all went to eridan's. Vriska helped Tavros home, Kanaya went to her after school designer class, and Gamzee went off somewhere probably going to eat more damn pies.

"Terezi, you think Nepeta will be ok?" Karkat ask as they stopped at his front porch.

"I'm positive." Terezi reassured karkat. They both walked into his house in silence. Karkat's lusus must be out doing whatever lusus' do.

"What shall we do?" Karkat asked as he placed his carrying pack on the chair. Terezi followed placing her on the table and sat on the couch.

"Not quite sure, do you have any ideas?" Terezi said after a long moment of awkward silence. Karkat sat beside her and pulled her into his arms; he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her head.

_***sorry it was so short I got major writers block, give me ideas in the review, for what I should do in my next chapter love you guys.***_


End file.
